Johnny Norris (Character)
Johnny Norris '''is one of the major character in the Unstoppables Cinematic Universe, serving as one of the main leads. He first appeared in The Unstoppables. Biography Johnny currently has an unknown history but his first appearance was shown as he was attending a high school in the small town of Husgrove. He resided in the town with his friends Aiden and Gwen. The trio made the unwise choice of trying to reacquire their confiscated items by sneaking into Kenotech Labs, an organization that was operating in the town. Johnny acquired his powers from accidentally slipping into an experimental converter tank, which administered the Earth element into his body. The three escaped the lab after being caught by a security guard, later combating against a SWAT team. As a result of the incident, an entity that was being researched on had escaped due to the negligence of the three. The escaped entity summoned it's kind to reacquire the orb his friend, Gwen, had absorbed. After a long intense battle around their town, the volatile entity was defeated. This made the team popular and well known through Canada as a result of being the first publicly known superheroes. But the publicity led Aiden to quit to avoid difficult responsibility. On the same day, Billy, a mutant, was recruited in Aiden's place. Months later, a devastating event occurred when Johnny and the Unstoppables were responsible of a subway train explosion killing many officers and SWATs. The events led to Prime Minister Harold Stevenson banning the use of superheroes and the experiments of genetically modifying humans. In hypocrisy, Prime Minister Stevenson ordered the century old entity named Mystic to oppose Johnny and the Unstoppables. Mystic indirectly lost after being convinced that he was no different from what the Unstoppables once was, being used as tools. Afterwards, the team hid away from the lifestyle to live in the Alberta Mountains. 5 years later, his friend Gwen utilized her powers to tell the future, which told of the next generation of Unstoppables, that 3 familiar fans of the Unstoppables were chosen. In Ontario, an incident in a factory during a riot lead to the Unstoppables appearing in public to stop it. Johnny had found Mitch, all bloodied, after using his newly-found powers. Despite his efforts to protect Mitch's childhood from early responsibility, he had failed. Johnny and the team brought the children to their hideout, helping them cope with the realization that they could not go home. After two weeks had past, Johnny and the rest of the Unstoppables aided the three, Mitch, William, and Gwenneth, in teaching them how to utilize their powers. In the small span of time, an unknown species similar to the entities during the Husgrove invasion, led by Bloodfenth, arrived in Ontario to retrieve two missing orbs currently imprinted in Gwen and Gwenneth's bodies. This caused the Unstoppables and the new team, Misfits, to take action and defend Ontario. During the invasion, Johnny had only small bits of time to talk to Mitch about the reality of superheroes, as it wasn't an easy job. To Mitch, Johnny was his mentor. Upon defeating the last of threats in Ontario's invasion, Johnny confronted Prime Minister Steven Harrsion on his corrupt leadership of Canada, and offered to continue to defend Canada unless he leaves the Misfits alone to resume their daily lives. Following the aftermath of the Ontario Attack, Johnny and the Unstoppables continued doing small-time defending in Canadian cities, while residing in their base located in Alberta. Abilities & Stats Johnny's ability is to generate and control the Earth's elements. He can maneuver himself around using the ground as a launch pad, send underground rocks as projectiles, or incapacitate his opponents by controlling the earth around. Johnny is also able to touch the earth's materials and mold it within him, turning his body with what he had chosen. Johnny is able to store materials within him, including electricity as some materials are conductors. Appearances '''Johnny appears in the following films. * The Unstoppables * The Unstoppables 2: Regime Divided * Misfits Trivia * Johnny and his friends was originally planned to die in Regime Divided and resurrected in Misfits. Category:Character